iThink I Did That
by ArrowRox
Summary: Picking up where iOMG left off. Seddie, obviously or not so obviously but still Seddie. Maybe one-shot, maybe more. First fanfic, please CC!
1. iThink I Just Did That

_**Sam**_

Oh my god. What did I do? What did I do? I step away from Freddie awkwardly. What did I do, why did I do it? Everything was going fine until he went all deep on me and made me feel all emotional, like only the nub can. I know I've had this weird crush-like thing on him, but ugh, what did I do?

"Sorry," I say quietly after a few seconds of standing there. It comes out all weird and strangled, and I feel like I'm going to cry. Curse that nub! That's the second time he's almost made me cry tonight. The first time was when I told him to leave. My voice just cracked and I was so frustrated, I felt like crying, and _Pucketts don't effin' cry!_

"It's cool," he says, but his look tells me otherwise. He looks confused, like only a confused dork can look. He tries to smile, and you can smell the awkward in the air.

"I should probably go then," I say. The words come out short and hacked off, just like when I first spoke after our first kiss. I turn around to leave, but then I notice that the only exit is through the school building and Frederly is standing between that and me. Oh bucket of chiz….

"Sam, wait," he says, taking my arm as I try to walk by him. I guess under normal circumstances I'd have crushed his fingers just for touching me, but clearly he is taking advantage of my weirdly emotional state. Ugh, that's the effect he has on me! Making me use all those big words in one sentence!

"What do you want, Freddie?" I ask, trying not to sound harsh. He blinks and relaxes his grip on me a tiny bit, and, to my surprise, I don't start running. I just stand there, staring. Staring… staring… staring… okay, I can't take this anymore. I tug my arm away, glaring at him. "Speak now or leave, Fredward."

"Look, Sam, I… it was just… I don't…"

"You don't like me, I get it," I say, trying my best to sound annoyed and not sad. "It's okay, I know I'm not Carly and I know what I did was uncalled for. Just wanted you to… you know… know."

"Sam, wait, no, no, no, no, no, Sam, no, please, listen, I didn't mean it like that!" he stumbles and rushes through his words, the panic written in big fat letters on his head. I can't help but laugh a bit. Friddie's so… Freddie. I regain my composure quickly though and roll my eyes.

"Didn't mean what like what?" I ask.

"I didn't mean I liked Carly, I didn't mean you were her, I didn't mean that was uncalled for. I mean, I'm just… surprised, that's all! I thought you liked Brad."

"Well, think again. Wait… what do you mean, 'I didn't mean I liked Carly'?" I must say, I did a pretty good imitation of his voice right there.

"Well, what I meant, was, well," oh yeah, he's nervous. This is actually getting fun. "I mean, I don't really like her anymore, I mean, as in, like-like."

"Like-like?" I raise my eyebrows, an amused expression on my face. Okay, enough with the big words, what is wrong with me? _You're in _love_ with a nub, durr!_ Well, apart from that.

"Are you gonna make me say it?"

"Well, I was thinking about it."

"Fine! I don't _love_ Carly anymore. I love-" he catches himself by slamming his hand over his mouth. "You didn't hear that." I decide to go with the innocent act.

"Hear what?"

"Oh, uh, nothing, uh…"

"Who do you love, Fredweird?"

"I didn't say anything…" his voice is about an octave higher than usual, like always when he's really nervous. I shrug.

"Okay. Bye."

I really am about to leave when he grips my arm again and pulls me in, kissing me just like I kissed him a minute ago. And you know what? It felt so good. And that's really weird because I am not a girly girl and I have no clue what I am saying right now so I'll just shut up and enjoy Fredley kissing me while I can, how does that sound?

When he pulls away, it's somehow not awkward anymore. It's like, I don't know, all the awkward just disappeared, and we're both actually happy-ish. We both look slightly confused, but the corners of his mouth are twitching as he stares at me, and it's taking a heck of a lot of energy for me not to just straight out grin right there.

At first it's just that- a staring contest, each of us trying not to smile first. It last for maybe ten seconds. Then both of us are grinning like idiots, a few more seconds and were laughing, and next thing I know, I'm rolling on the floor, clutching my sides with tears of laughter rolling down my face. Oh, that was soo poetic.

And then we're getting up again, clearing the dust off our clothes, still grinning, but at least we can control the funny now.

"So… does this mean we're, like, boyfriend and girlfriend…?"

"No." His face falls and I grin. "No one has asked me yet." He rolls his eyes.

"Sam, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I think the _real_ question is, will _you_ be _my_ girlfriend?" I look up at him, trying my best to look as innocent as possible. He rolls his eyes and laughs a bit, taking my hand.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"I don't know, is it?"

"Fine, yes."

I smile at him and it's weird, because Pucketts don't just smile at people randomly. See what the dork is doing to me?

"But nothing changes when we're around other people or alone, got that? I still call you names and cause you physical and emotional pain, yeah?"

"Okay, but you have to be cool with… you know…"

"I know… what?" Oh, tormenting the nerd is so much fun.

"Me… kissing… you…"

"Well, I'll have to _seriously_ consider that, Freddork," I joke, pretending to be deep in thought. Instead of waiting for an answer, he leans and kisses my cheek.

"See you later," he says, turning around and walking towards the door again. I nod and am suddenly in a trance again, a weird trance when I can't get the feeling of his lips on mine out of my mind and I am grinning like an idiot, something I have been trying not to do for the last several hours.

I slowly turn around and walk back to where I was sitting before Freddie came. I sit down and take my water bottle again, staring off into space, my mind thinking about what the chiz has just happened. I know, me, thinking, the world is coming to an end. That is why, I guess, Carly chose this moment to interrupt my thoughts of a dork.

"Sam Puckett, you have some explaining to do!" I hear Carly's voice come towards me. Oh dear, this is going to be long….

**Yeah, my first real fanfiction, please tell me what you think. I know this is going to become a cliché soon, and, well, it already is, but I just really wanted to write this. I think it's a one-shot, but tell me if you want more or so.**

**-DotS**


	2. iThink I Talk

_**Sam**_

"Dude, Carls, what're you talking about?" I ask, trying to look confused.

"You know what I'm talking about! I was just looking for you and Freddie, so I ask Brad, whom I thought would know because I thought you liked him and he said you're out here. Then I went to look for Freddie but I couldn't find him, and then I come to the window and I find you guys making out!"

"We weren't _making out_, Carls," I say in my imitation of her voice.

"Well… at first not. You, like, kissed him, then it got all awkward, then you guys talked and _then_ you made out!"

"Carlotta, we did _not_ make out!"

"Fine! But you kissed." For that last part she gets all serious and accusing. I snort.

"Yeah, so?"

"You kissed."

"Uh-huh."

"_You_ and _Freddie_ kissed."

"I think I know that."

"But…"

"But what?"

"Sam, don't '_but what_' me. This is huge! You, like, like Freddie."

"No clue what you're talking about, Carls," I say in a bored voice, even though my mind is freaking out right now. Does she know? Well, duh, she caught me and Fredley kissing. Does she think it's real? Did she hear us? What about Brad? What's Carly going to say?

"You love Freddie!"

All I can do is stare at her blankly. "Huh?"

"You. Love. Freddie. Benson."

I narrow my eyes and shake my head slightly. Yeah I love Freddie, but I'm not telling anyone, who does she think she is? _Your best friend…._ Well… yeah… I guess. But still, that doesn't mean I have to-

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dude, Carls, there are some things I don't tell people."

"So you admit you love him!"

"I didn't admit anything!"

"But you love him!"

"Car-leee" I groan, getting slightly frustrated.

"Admit you love him and you can go."

"Fine," I say, raising my arms in the air. I smirk. "You love him, happy?"

Before Carly has a chance to reply, I have pushed past her and am in the main building again. The place looks normal, as in, freakishly normal, but it doesn't seem to bother me. Brad and Freddie are talking behind Freddie's computer, probably about their new app. Freddie looks up as I enter and smiles briefly, almost unnoticeably, but goes straight back to working on his app. Brad also gives me a friendly smile, and I wonder if Freddie has told him.

"Uh, hey Sam, could you please get the yellow cable? I think I dropped it near my locker," Brad says, pointing towards the exit. I nod, deciding to keep up with the 'Sam is acting nice' act. As I walk past Frediffer, I flick the back of his head, to which he responds with a semi-loving, semi-annoyed yell of 'ouch!' and I smirk at him.

I think I am about half-way to Brad's locker when I hear Carly's voice talking (more like whisper-yelling) around the corner, and I wouldn't be Sam Puckett if I didn't eavesdrop a bit, especially if Carly is saying my name.

"Spencer, this is serious! Sam and-"

"Carly, look, you come back, talk to Gibby, _I can't even hear you_, he gets this really weird expression on his face, he nods, you run around, open the door to my… box, you drag me out and now you just start yelling at me? What is going-"

"." Silence.

"What?"

"Sam kissed Freddie and then they talked and then Freddie took Sam's arm and he, like, kissed her and they were all like making out!"

"Oh my god, no way!"

"Spencer! This is serious!"

"I knew this would happen, I knew it! Go Sedd-" Spencer is suddenly hushed by Carly.

"Spencer! Keep your voice down!"

"…So… wait… I thought Sam liked Brad."

"Yeah, I thought so too…" Cary sighs, and I can hear her leaning against a locker.

"You sound strangely sad about this."

"What, no! I'm just… kinda upset… you know, because Sam didn't say anything. I didn't even know she was in love before some weird computer app told me. And then I didn't get it that she didn't like Brad, oh my god, she must've been so annoyed at me! And then I totally freaked when I saw her kissing Freddie and ugh, I feel like such a bad friend!"

Yup, typical Carly, making me go on a guilt run. I choose that moment to round the corner, pretending I haven't heard anything. I promptly run right into Spencer and he stumbles and falls over.

"Oops, sorry Spence," I say, holding him my hand. He narrows his eyes and turns to Carly.

"You're right, she is definitely different." Carly swallows and nods slightly, clearly still shocked.

"Uh… was I interrupting something?" I ask awkwardly as I help Spencer up. They reply at the same time, Carly with a 'no' and Spencer with a 'yes.' I glare at them. "Look, if this is about me, I don't want to hear it. I'm just going to go get the yellow cable, so please let me through."

Spencer nods and walks awkwardly away, leaving Carly and me standing in the hallway. I start to move, but Carly stops me, pulling me into a hug. When she finally lets go, she starts talking immediately in a very Carly-ish way.

"Look, Sam, I am so sorry, I didn't know you loved Freddie and then I just totally freaked out when I saw you making out and then I freaked again and I talked to you and I messed things up ad can you forgive me please?"

I nod, looking at her, slightly concerned. "Are you feeling okay, Carls? You seem slightly… weird," I conclude. Wow, way to be creative, Puckett.

"Well, I'm just, you know, confused, 'cause of, you know, you… and Freddie… making out…"

"Carly! We were _not_ making out!"

"I don't care! You… you loved him and you didn't tell me…."

"Carly, we've been through this before. Look, I'll just go get the yellow cable and you can go back to your psychology-whatsit project with Gibby." I really don't mean to sound harsh, but Carly seriously needs to calm down. She stares at me blankly for a few seconds, then turns, and, slowly, begins walking towards where she's working again, muttering to herself.

I am about to continue on when someone else grabs my shoulder. I whirl around, ready to strike them, but when I see Spencer there, I just let out a frustrated groan.

"What do you want, Spencer?"

"Well… ohmygodareyouandFreddiedating?"

"Dude, what the chiz?"

**Wow, I didn't think this would be so popular. I hope I'm keeping Sam in character here, even though this chapter is more talking. Please review and constructively criticize! **


	3. iHave No Clue What Happened

**Who else thinks it's awesome that my Spanish teacher encouraged me to hit a guy. Seriously, quoting her: "Just because you're silent doesn't mean you can't slap him." (Today is Day of Silence which I took part in). Best effin' moment ever! Anyway, I think I'm going to do those last two chapters-ish in the following POVs: Carly, Freddie, Brad and Spencer. Brad should be interesting. Also, thanks for everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome!**

_**Carly**_

Ugh, where is Sam? She can't just keep leaving me like this! I storm through the room where Gibby and I are doing our experiment (Spencer is shouting something at me through the sensory stimulus chamber) and into the room where Freddie, Brad and Sam are supposed to be doing their project.

"Brad!" I say loudly, and said boy's head snaps up to attention.

"Oh, hey, Carly, watcha lookin' for?"

"Sam… and Freddie. Have you seen them? And is that… guacamole?" I ask in disbelief.

"Oh, yeah, Sam made it," Brad smiles, dipping in a chip and is about to take a bite, but I whack it out of his hand. "Hey, that's the second time someone's done that to me tonight!" Brad exclaims.

I sniff the guac and lower it to my side protectively.

"The second time?"

"Yeah, the first time was when Sam brought it and Freddie whacked it out of my hands. …Can I have that back? I've been eating this all night. Sam makes some good guac…."

I shakily put the guacamole and look at it. I'm not sure if I trust it quite yet, but there are more pressing matters at hand. I turn back to Brad, who is happily munching on a guacamole chip and typing something on the computer with his other hand.

"So, do you know where they are?"

"Uh, well, Freddie went into the courtyard about a minute ago. Why?"

I just smile and nod at him, rushing over to the courtyard. I am about to burst through the door when something odd strikes me. It's quiet out there. As in, _really_ quiet. I take my hand from the bar and lower it, staring at the brown door for a few seconds. Hehe… it's brown… okay, I think I need to sleep.

Temporarily forgetting all about Freddie and Sam, I walk along the wall to the window. A small movement catches my eye and I shift my glance. Oh great, there are two people making out there. I blink a few times and continue walking, but then I stop again and look closely.

Those two people… they're Sam and… Brad? No, impossible, I just talked to Brad right over there, I think. Then I recognize the familiar shirt and hair. Oh. My. God. Sam is kissing Freddie.

Freddie stands there for a few seconds, completely paralyzed. I look down a layer of shutters and then up one again; there is no mistaking this; Sam and Freddie are kissing. After a few more seconds, Freddie bends his head slightly, seemingly kissing back, but Sam pulls away.

Sam looks like she's the paralyzed one now. Her body is tense as they stand there, looking at each other. I watch as she says something and looks about to cry. Freddie must have replied with something because it goes back to them being all weird.

Sam says something and it looks like she's stocking, and turns her back to him, apparently wanting to go somewhere. She stops, looks to the floor, and makes a move towards the door I am standing next to, but Freddie grabs her arm.

Okay, now hold up there a sec. I, Carly Shay, have just watched Sam Puckett kiss Freddie Benson. _Sam Puckett_ kiss _Freddie Benson_. The guy she has hated all her life, has tormented and caused physical and emotional pain, and who is the complete opposite of her. I thought she liked Brad! But wait… the program only said she was in love… oh my god, Freddie and I jumped to conclusions. It's Freddie she loves!

They're talking and it seems all serious. Well, that is, until Freddie kisses her. Oh god, it's like they're making out! Anyway, both seem more… involved… in this kiss. Okay, I've seen enough. I turn away from the window, granting my friends some privacy as they make out, and walk back to Brad.

"…Is everything okay?" he asks, real concerned. Aw, he's such a good guy. Not that I like him or anything. I know I don't like-like Brad. He's just so… innocent? Caring? Charming? Yeah. But in a brotherly way.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine… just, you know, caught my two best friends… kissing… I'm just going to… go… to my… sensory stimulus chamber and… hang out… you have any fudge?"

Brad doesn't ask anything, just hands me a small box from his backpack; so sweet of him. I am halfway back to the box Gibby and I have Spencer locked up in, when I change my mind and do a double take. I turn around to see Freddie walking over to Brad as if nothing ever happened. Wait… he seems… happy?

I put the fudge down on a table and walk over to the door, past Freddie (who is giving me a weird look) and Brad (who is just smiling an encouraging smile). I go over to the door, lean against it, and push it open, letting the warm air waft towards me.

Sam is sitting on the steps across from me, a water bottle in her hand, staring off into space. Is she… could she... wait… Sam is smiling? Oh yeah, it's not much of a smile, but anyone who knows her will know that when Sam Puckett is staring at the sky, the corners of her mouth twitching up, that is as much of a goofy, love-struck smile you will ever get. Composing myself quickly, I walk over to her.

"Sam Puckett, you have some explaining to do," I bark at her. Yeah, why were you making out with Freddie Benson? A slightly annoyed expression flashes over her face, but it is quickly replaced by the emotion of 'I am going to be doing this the whole night, aren't I?'

Oh yes, she is.

**Tell me what 'cha think!**


	4. iGot Myself Into This

**I am alive! Haha, yeah, so check out my other oneshot please! Thanks, I'll get on with this story now xD Okay, so this takes place after chapter two, so Sam and Carly have had their conversations already. Oh yeah, there is an NCIS reference in here, see if you catch it :P**

_**Carly**_

It's just one of the things I didn't think would ever happen, well, except for oranges turning blue, but that's a different matter. This is my two best friends we're taking about. Sam. And Freddie.

The problem, you ask?

_Sam_ and _Freddie_.

Gah, it's weirder than my revelation that the door to the courtyard is brown!

Okay, so after my little talk with Spencer and then with Sam (talk about awkward for me), I head back to my sensory stimulus chamber where it sounds like Gibby is torturing Spencer. But I just can't stop thinking about this! It's driving me insane! And it's worse that Sam won't admit to me that she loves Freddie. Ugh, never thought I'd hear the words 'Sam', 'Freddie', and 'loves' in the same sentence.

Then it strikes me like a brick wall. A red brick wall. Well, it's not really red, it's more of a rusty red, ooh, I like that. Err… where was I? Oh yeah, I have an idea. I walk quickly back through the room where Gibby and I are doing our testing (Gibby is trying to get Spencer to lick something… I don't even wanna know), and into the room where Sam, Brad and Freddie's project is.

"Freddie!" I say loudly over the low buzz of voices. Freddie's head immediately shoots up, his hands instinctively grabbing his computer to protect it. Ah, nerds; can't live with them, can't live without them. Heh, Sam would probably say 'Can't live with 'em, can't see why you'd want to.' Although, that might be different now...

"Y-Yeah?" Freddie asks, his voice showing signs of doubt.

I just grab his arm and yank him away from his equipment, dragging him towards our set of lockers. I can tell he's a little scared, but when hasn't Freddie been scared of girls? We stop, facing each other, him sort of looking down, all nervous-like, and me staring at him. Staring, yeah right, more like glaring.

"Uh- so, Sam, uh, she doesn't like Brad."

"No chiz."

"Well, and, uh, she doesn't love Brad."

"Obviously."

"Ugh, are you going to make this hard for me?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine! I like Sam and Sam likes me!"

"_Like_?" I poke him, grinning, the way I poked Sam earlier in the lock-in.

"Yeah…"

"_Like-like_? Do I need to put you guys in a barn to figure this out?"

"Carly, we have this figured out! Sort of. I mean, I am still a bit fuzzy on who's the boyfriend and who's the girlfriend."

"…Huh?"

"Well, I sort of asked her if we were dating and she said that no one had asked her yet, then I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said that the real question was if I'd be her girlfriend, and then I said I'd take it as a yes, and she was all like 'I don't know, is it?' and then I ended up agreeing, but I have no clue to what I agreed to!"

"Oh…. Sounds… confusing enough. Wait, Sam asked you to be her girlfriend?"

"Uh-huh."

"So?" Okay now I'm excited! Sam and Freddie actually dating? Oh, right, that fact has been established… right.

"So what?"

"Are you guys dating?"

"I-I guess, I mean, I told you, I'm not sure what I agreed to!"

Oh, no Freddie, you have no clue what you agreed to.

**Yes, this is incredibly short. Writing things from Carly's point of view isn't exactly easy for me… oh well, next up in POVs is… (cue dramatic drumroll) FREDDIE! Till then!**


	5. iCannot Form Sentences

**Hello! Hah, you guys are lucky you're getting an update because my mom's sick so I won't be leaving till tomorrow! Yeah, I'm on spring break, so I won't be updating till I get back *presses button on Sam's remote to make 'aw' sounds***

**But anyway, here is Freddie's POV. This first part is taking place during the first chapter, so it's the first chapter in Freddie's POV. The second part I think will take place during the second chapter and it will involve Brad, Gibby, Freddie, guacamole and the sensory stimulus chamber xD**

_**Freddie**_

Okay, I'd like to say that I liked Sam from the start and I was just surprised when she kissed me so I didn't do anything until the end. But, the truth is, until a month or three ago, I was still head over heels in love with Carly. I had just started noticing that my crush on her had become more of a… hobby, I guess, and I only thought I felt something for her.

I knew I had a crush on someone else. It was weird, because I knew I knew the person, and I knew I saw them every day, but I just couldn't place the name or the face. I just knew she made me happy and my heart beat faster every time I saw her.

And this all went through my head in the first few seconds of the kiss. Then, in about one second, I realized it was Sam I liked. Then, for about a millisecond, I was scared she'd rip my head off, but then- and I have no clue what I was doing- I turned my head along with hers and started kissing her back.

That was when she pulled away. Aw, come on! Seriously? Okay, that was when the awkward started settling in and I noticed I was staring at her like an idiot.

"I-I" I stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Sorry," Sam said, sounding like she was about to cry. Alarm bells went off in my head. Sam's about to cry, this is so not good!

"It's cool," I heard myself say. Cool. Cool. COOL? It was not cool! It was… err… uh… nice? Awesome? Freaking amazing? Maaaybe….

"I…should probably… go then," Sam says, turning away from me and walking towards the wall. I almost laugh out loud as she stops- almost. But I don't. She just lowers her gaze and tries walking past me, but I don't let her.

"Sam, wait," I grab her arm, and I can see that she's considering crushing my fingers, and I'm relieved when she doesn't. She rolls her eyes and looks up at a point right past my eyes.

"What do you want, Freddie?" she asks, sounding rather… harsh. I blink a bit, my mind still trying to piece things together. So I'm out of love with Carly and I'm in love with Sam. Okay, why do I feel like I'm supposed to be, like, high on drugs whilst saying something like that? No one in their right mind would fall out of love with a perfect girl like Carly and in love with someone as… demonic as Sam! "Speak now or leave, Fredward," Sam says in the same harsh but monotonous tone.

"Look, Sam, I… it was just… I don't…" I stutter, unable to form a coherent sentence. God, I must look like such an idiot right now. But, then again, when don't I? Ugh, Sam is definitely getting to me- she's making me think I'm an idiot. I try hard to remember all the self-esteem classes my mom put me in after she had seen me and Sam interact for the first time.

"You don't like me, I get it. It's okay, I know I'm not Carly and I know what I did was uncalled for. Just wanted you to… you know… know," Sam says in that voice again. Wait, what? No, I don't love Carly! That wasn't uncalled for! It was a little surprising, I'll admit that, but I liked it, wait, what? See, Sam is making me second-guess myself even when she's serious and not talking or not trying to kill me!

"Sam, wait, no, no, no, no, no, Sam, no, please, listen, I didn't mean it like that!" I stumble through my words. God, can't I form one coherent sentence tonight? Is it really that hard? Sam laughs a bit, and for a split second, her eyes sparkle again with the old pleasure of seeing me suffer. She quickly composes herself though.

"Didn't mean what like what?"

"I didn't mean I liked Carly, I didn't mean you were her, I didn't mean that was uncalled for. I mean, I'm just… surprised, that's all! I thought you liked Brad," and it all just gushes out of me like a waterfall. Note the clever use of a simile there. Yeeeah… I know you don't care.

"Well, think again. Wait… what do you mean, 'I didn't mean I liked Carly'?" Sam asks, imitating my voice at the end there. I must say, she does a dang good job at imitations. She should be an actress when she grows up. I mean, she's been acting as if she hates me all this time, and who knows how long she's had this… crush/major crush on me. Wait… didn't the app say she's 'in love'? Ugh, why did I put that on there? 'In love' isn't even a mood!

"Well, what I meant, was, well, I mean, I don't really like her anymore, I mean, as in, like-like." I say really fast and nervously, but when I look in Sam's eyes, I can see she's getting a kick out of all this. She really does like seeing me suffer, even if she is in love with me….

"Like-like?" She raises her eyebrows quizzically. Okay, now she really is torturing me.

"Are you gonna make me say it?" I whine.

"Well, I was thinking about it."

"Fine! I don't _love_ Carly anymore. I love-" I catch myself by slamming my hand over my mouth quickly, looking around as if to see if anyone else heard anything. "You didn't hear that."

"Hear what?" Sam asks sweetly and innocently, even though I know she heard very well what I said. But, for her sake, I go along with the act.

"Oh, uh, nothing, uh…" I am at a loss for words.

"Who do you love, Fredweird?" Why does the girl I'm in love with have to be such an annoying blond headed demon?

"I didn't say anything…" My voice, ugh, my voice! It's, like, an octave higher than usual! Curse puberty (nervousness!)!

"Okay. Bye." Oh, no, she is not getting off that easily.

Without really thinking, I pull her in and kiss her. Oh my god she's kissing me back! Oh yeah! I decide to relax, just going with the kiss, letting each of us enjoy it. After about a minute or so (but it felt so much shorter!) we break apart, both grinning like idiots.

Now, I don't really remember what happen next, but somehow we end up on the floor, laughing. Everything seems so simple now. We get up and brush the dirt of our pants.

"So… does this mean we're, like, boyfriend and girlfriend…?" I ask, almost nervously again.

"No," she says, and I swear my heart broke right there, but then she's smiling again. "No one has asked me yet," she smiles teasingly. I grin and roll my eyes.

"Sam, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I think the _real_ question is, will _you_ be _my_ girlfriend?" She looks up at me _very_ innocently. I roll my eyes, something I seem to be doing a lot this evening. I even laugh a bit, taking her hand and thinking of an answer.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" I ask.

"I don't know, is it?"

"Fine, yes." Okay, I have no clue what I agreed to here, but I'm pretty sure Sam and I are a thing now.

After establishing a few more facts, i.e. she still causes me physical and emotional pain when we are alone or not, and she is fine with me kissing her, we stop talking again. I kiss her cheek, on the mouth would be too weird now.

"See you later," I grin at her, walking towards the door.

As I walk through the room again, I see Carly hurriedly walking towards the courtyard door. Uh-oh, I think she saw something….

"Hey, Freddie, what is this all about?" I hear Brad ask from the desk. I sigh, knowing that I will be answering this question a lot tonight.

**Well, that's it. I probably won't update 'till next Sunday or Monday! 'Cause I am on spring break, oh yeah! Till then!**

**Reviews make me happy, you know…. :) **


	6. iAm Manly Right?

**Hey, you might hate me, you might not, but I am writing this all the same. I decided to leave this story at this chapter, concluding with Freddie's POV. I just got a carpload of shtuff to do in these last six weeks of school that I have, so I might post a random one-shot or two here and there, but I will not start another multi-chap fic until the summer.**

_**Freddie**_

"Well," I start, looking nervously around myself. Dang it, Sam and I should have talked this through! Oh god, what am I going to say? I mean, I wouldn't be nervous about talking about this with Gibby, 'cause he's a good friend and all, but Brad is a different matter. For all I know, he could have feelings for Sam!

"Hey, Freddie, relax. Have some guac," Brad smiles, holding out the guacamole. I nod and take some on a chip, going back to my chair. "So… what happened out there? Carly was, like, totally freaked out."

"Carly saw that? Oh god, this is worse than I thought!"

"Err… Freddie?"

"Ugh, what will I do, how do I tell her?" At this point I realize I am talking more to myself than Brad.

"Freddie!" Brad almost-shouts. My head snaps up at him.

"SamkissedmeandthenIkissedher," I blurt, immediately snapping my hands up to my mouth.

"…What?"

"Sam kissed me and then I kissed her," I say in a whisper, my mind still wrapping itself around the fact. Sam kissed me. And then I kissed her.

"Oh…" It's a good 'oh,' like a surprised but in a good way surprised 'oh'. "So, tell me what happened."

I guess I am a bit shocked by Brad's neutral reaction, but I go with it.

"Well, she kinda kissed me, then it got awkward, then she wanted to leave, I stopped her, we talked, then she wanted to leave again and I kissed her. Then I was on the floor laughing, but then I was up again and asked her to be my girlfriend. But, being Sam, she flipped the whole thing and asked me to be her girlfriend. And now we're together." I hold my breath, anxiously watching Brad's reaction.

His expression goes from slightly shocked, to surprised, to confused, and then to surprised again. Then he narrows his eyes, and I'm sure he's going to ask the question I've been dreading.

"And you agreed to being her girlfriend?"

Who, wait. Not the question I was expecting!

"Well, uh… I…." I stutter, but Brad rolls his eyes.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

A few seconds later, Brad walks back in with Gibby.

"And you're sure?" Gibby asks him in a low voice.

"Dude, he just told me!" Brad exclaims, looking briefly to me and then back at Gibby. Err… what did I miss?

"Ugh," Gibby rolls his eyes, and walks towards me, a sad expression on his face. Okay, I am starting to get a little freaked out now. What exactly did I do that's so bad? Will it get me detention? Will it get me suspended? Will it get me expelled?

"You _agreed_ to be Sam's _girlfriend_?" Gibby practically shouts at me. I am so dang lucky the only other people in the room are doing an experiment with loud music, so they can't hear us.

"What, no! I mean, I, uh, well, I'm a bit fuzzy on the whole thing," I stammer again. Gibby rolls his eyes again.

"And here I was, thinking you were turning into a _real_ man."

"Excuse me?"

"Freddie, you don't just agree to be the girl-you've-been-tormented-by's girlfriend! Not manly, at ALL!" Gibby shouts over the blaring music. Oh, I get it. Wait, since when has Gibby started lecturing me on how to be manly? If anyone here is manly, it's me!

"I didn't say I agreed to it, I said I couldn't remember!" I shouted back.

"Okay, what exactly happened?"

"Well, she was just like 'I think the real question is, will you be my girlfriend?' and I was like 'I'm guessing that's a yes' and then she was 'I don't know, is it?' and I said 'fine yes' and then she proceeded to tell me that she was still going to cause me physical and emotional pain."

Brad and Gibby groaned into their hands loudly as I told them the story. Okay, what is up with those two?

"Okay, lil' question here for you, Freddie. Do you think it's manly, telling a girl you'll be her girlfriend?" Gibby questioned.

"Ugh, will you drop it already? Isn't it good enough for you guys that I'm dating the girl we thought had a crush on Brad?"

"We did?" Brad asked, and I looked to the ground, embarrassed, but Gibby just rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Well yeah, Brad," he stated plainly. Brad made a half scared, half nervous face, and laughed nervously.

"Erm, you guys do know I have a girlfriend, right?"

"Oh…" dang, we had never considered that. Oops.

"Well, I got to get back to my sensory stimulus chamber before Spencer…" Gibby looked to the ground and hastily left. And then it was just me and Brad again. We decided to get back to the project, seeing as neither of us had anything more to discuss.

The rest of the evening was uneventful, save for the fact that Sam flicked me painfully in the head, we made out against her locker (no one caught us, thank god), she managed to hack the vending machine, we ran out of fudge, and when no one was looking, apparently Sam put some chemical in the guac that made Brad and me go to sleep, so, needless to say, we both had pretty tattoos of stuff on our foreheads the next morning.

Of course, one can only be so lucky for a short bit. Me being unlucky? Yeah, tends to happen when your mom walks in on your girlfriend and you making out on your couch. Oops….

**Don't really like the ending, but yeah. I think I'll post a one-shot about Mrs. B finding out- that should be fun ;P**

**Review and I will give you an imaginary llama!**


End file.
